PROJECT SUMMARY: The objective of this Administrative Core (Core A) is to support the mission of the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) Alzheimer's Disease (AD) Core Center (ADCC) by facilitating efforts to increase research and understanding of AD and related disorders as well as mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and healthy aging at and beyond Penn. Core A also sets the direction ofthe ADCC, guides development of its programs, promotes interactions of its investigators with National Institute on Aging (NIA) funded AD Centers (ADCs), the National AD Coordinating Center (NACC), the AD Cooperative Study (ADCS), the AD Education and Referral (ADEAR) Center, the AD Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI), the AD Genetics Consortium (ADGC) and other related NIH and public/private agency supported initiatives focused on AD and related disorders. Core A will accomplish these goals through five highly effective mechanisms. First, Core A provides fiscal and administrative oversight of the ADCC, and the ADCC Executive Committee meets regularly to review ADCC activities and address issues as they arise. Second, Pilot grant applications are solicited annually, and the ADCC Pilot Review Committee identifies 2 meritorious Pilots for funding each year by the ADCC as well as 1-3 additional Pilots funded by the Penn Institute on Aging (lOA) which partners with the ADCC in this Pilot program. Third, Core A organizes annual reviews ofthe Penn ADCC by the ADCC External Advisory Committee. Fourth, Core A facilitates participation of ADCC investigators in annual Penn-wide retreats held by the lOA and the Center for Neurodegenerative Disease Research (CNDR) for students, postdoctoral fellows and faculty from a wide range of disciplines in neuroscience and aging. Finally, Core A promotes interactions of the Penn ADCC with NACC, ADCS, ADEAR, ADNI, ADGC and other ADCs in education and research initiatives. Thus, Core A provides a clearly delineated administrative structure that enables the Penn ADCC to increase the quality and quantity of clinical and basic research as well as educational activities on AD and related disorders as well as MCI and normal aging at and beyond Penn.